This invention relates to a composition and process for cleaning acoustic materials, which may include porous cellulosics such as acoustic ceiling tile, wood fiber matrices, blown acoustic mineral matrices comprising perlite combined with white portland cement, cement and lime, fabrics, painted acoustic surfaces, vinyl and plastic materials, cork, mineral fibers and mineral wool, plastic coated metals, metals, and the like.
Cleaning solutions that are presently employed to clean these acoustic materials contain a solution of chlorine bleach or other solutions that contain releasable chlorine as the active ingredient. Obviously, a cleaning solution is desired that can function in a manner similar to chlorine but without the dangerous side effects. If chlorine could be eliminated, the cleaning operation would be safer and would require less governmental regulations.
Ammonium persulfate and similar inorganic persulfates that are water soluble are known as oxidizing agents, and these persulfate solutions are relatively stable when used alone. However, when used in conjunction with many common cleaner ingredients, the persulfate decomposes over a fairly short period, following solution make-up. The solution stability should be long enough to allow a work crew sufficient flexibility in the cleaning operation without being concerned about the cleaning solution losing its strength over a short period of time.
It is preferable, on a long term basis, to be able to store the oxidizer, in this case the persulfate, in the solid dry form. This would increase the oxidizer storage life considerably, compared to storing a solution. Furthermore, if the persulfate can be transported as a dry solid instead of a liquid, and if the dirt removing portion of the cleaning solution can be shipped as a concentrate, this would save shipping costs.